1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing known fungicidally active 1,3-dimethyl-5-fluoro-4-carboxamides from the corresponding acid fluoride and aniline derivatives in the presence of alkylpyridine derivatives as an acid acceptor.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that 1,3-dimethyl-5-fluoro-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamides are obtained by reacting the corresponding acid fluoride with the desired aniline derivative (cf. EP-A 0 776 889). According to this description, preference is given to using bicyclic tertiary amines such as diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU) as the acid acceptor. The reaction with DABCO only affords a yield of 80%. Moreover, DABCO is unsuitable for industrial scale reactions, since this reagent is very expensive and cannot be recycled.